1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing filter canisters, and more particularly to a method that includes quality testing of each filter canister during manufacture and individually serializing each filter canister to maintain a record of the results of such quality testing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Typically, filter canisters are manufactured in an automated assembly line by assembling component parts from a variety of sources. While the various components may be delivered by lot numbers, there is no process that correlates any of the component lot numbers with a finished product. It would be desirable to have a system to track all the component parts used to manufacture a filter canister and record the actual results of testing performed on that filter. Therefore, there is an unmet need in the art for a process to manufacture filter canisters for a variety of uses and to track the parts and testing performed on the filter canisters on an individual basis.
No system and process is currently known to enable automatic manufacture of filter canisters for a variety of applications while recording completion of the manufacturing steps and results of quality assurance testing. The present invention herein solves these problems by providing a computer-based system that allows for a certification of the manufacturing process with traceable objective quality evidence review of testing performed on individual products.